


Aesthetic Alchemy [podfic]

by paraka



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Bondage, Canon Gay Character, Crossover, Length: 1.5-2 hours, M/M, Podfic, Semipublic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Adam is a struggling singer and Misha is an eccentric artist, and somehow it all just works.</p><p>A podfic of Aesthetic Alchemy, written by cjmarlowe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aesthetic Alchemy [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aesthetic Alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3682) by cjmarlowe. 



**Downloads:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20SPN%20RPF-Aesthetic%20Alchemy%20by%20cjmarlowe-paraka.zip) | [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20SPN%20RPF-Aesthetic%20Alchemy%20by%20cjmarlowe-paraka.m4b)  
 **Length:** 1:56:51


End file.
